She Ain't Gonna Marry Me
by CeCe021
Summary: Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott have been best friends since they were six years old. Nathan has always secretly pined for Brooke, but never made a move. And now Brooke is getting married to the man of her dreams. Based off the song, "Marry Me", by Thomas Rhett. Brathan!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be starting a new story while my others are unfinished, but I can't leave these two alone! This one will be short and sweet and along to the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett! And if you would like me to continue and I get enough reviews, I just might! :-p hehe**

* * *

Nathan Scott held the wedding invitation in his hand, with a glass of whiskey in the other. He stared down at it and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. Dressed in a black suit and a black tie. He chuckled at the irony. No one would guess he was dressed for a wedding, they would assume he was dressed for a funeral. He was dressing to reflect what his heart was feeling: he was in mourning.

 _"The honor of your presence is requested at the marriage of:_

 _Brooke Penelope Davis_

 _and_

 _Julian Andrew Baker"_

Nathan's heart stung every time he read the invite, no matter how many times he read it the pain was still there. Brooke should be marrying him. Brooke Penelope Davis and Nathan Royal Scott is how it should be. He crumbled the invite up in his fist and threw it in the trash can. He adjusted his tie and took a deep breath before opening his dresser drawer and taking out a flask of whiskey. He tucked it neatly in his pants pocket. He was going to need it today.

 _She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_

 _She wants her grandaddy preaching the service_

 _Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_

 _Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

* * *

Nathan drove to the wedding venue, Country Club of Landfall. The venue was absolutely perfect for Brooke and it helped that her parents had been members of this country club for years. People were running around, paying attention to the last minute details of the wedding that was about to ensue. Nathan swallowed hard and got out of his car, walking towards the entrance.

"Nathan Scott! I'm so happy to see you!" Victoria exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him.

He returned her hug and plastered a fake smile onto his face. "I'm happy to be here!"

"Brooke is going to be delighted! You should go see her before the wedding. She looks absolutely breathtaking!"

"I can only imagine, Mrs. Davis," Nathan responded politely.

"Please excuse me, darling. I have to make sure the flower situation has been taken care of." Victoria smiled at him before turning and walking away in a hurry.

Yes, Nathan should go see Brooke one last time. But he's not. He doesn't want to ruin this for her. This is the happiest day of her life. He should be happy for her. He made his way outside and smiled at the wedding venue. White chairs lined the aisle. The end of the aisle was a gazebo that was covered in red and white roses. And sheer white curtains were wrapped around the posts. The venue was placed beside the beautiful Intracoastal Water Way. It was so Brooke.

 _Ooh, she got it all planned out_

 _Yeah, I can see it all right now_

Nathan thought back to when Brooke was planning the wedding. He wanted to tell her how he felt the entire time, but he somehow managed to bite his tongue. She apologized to him for not being included in the wedding, telling him it was because Julian felt intimidated by him and laughed. She told him that Julian was crazy to feel that way and Nathan's stomach took a punch. But he only smiled and told her it was perfectly fine that he wasn't included in the wedding. He secretly didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

"Honey!" Deb greeted as she walked behind Nathan, putting her hand on his back.

"Hey mom," Nathan replied as he hugged her.

"Interesting suit choice," Deb noted as concern filled her eyes.

Nathan didn't say anything. He just looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I know how you feel. I wish it were you two up there."

"Me too." Nathan said softly as he walked over to the back row of chairs and took a seat. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the flask of whiskey and took a sip.

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married_

 _But she don't wanna marry me_

 _I remember the night when I almost kissed her_

 _Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_

 _And I always wondered if she felt the same way_

 _When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

* * *

Nathan remembered the night he had almost kissed Brooke. He remembered that night all too well. It was when she had come back into town to visit her parents. She had been in California, opening up a new location of Clothes Over Bro's and when she returned into town, her and Nathan were inseparable like they were all those years ago. They went out to dinner and had a little wine. Brooke was laughing uncontrollably as he drove them to the river court.

"Play Horse with me?" Brooke's eyebrows quirked as she held the basketball in her hands.

"Only for you," Nathan replied with a smile as she tossed him the ball and he began dribbling.

She was winning, obviously because he was purposely missing shots. She was absolutely horrible at basketball in reality. Something that made him love Brooke even more than he already did. He loved every single thing about her.

"You're letting me win, you jerk!" She shoved him and laughed.

"But if I beat you, I'm still a jerk, right?" Nathan asked, teasing her.

"You're always a jerk. You were the biggest jerk in high school." Brooke informed him.

"Yeah, I know. You're not the first girl to tell me that," Nathan chuckled.

"I always defended you though. I told them they didn't know the real you." Brooke said softly.

Nathan's eyes softened. "I always did the same for you."

Lightening filled the sky and a sound of thunder rumbled afterwards. A storm was blowing in.

"We should be getting home before we get drenched," Brooke said.

"Good idea," Nathan said as he bounced the basketball one more time and cradled it under his arm as he walked over to the car. They both slid into the car and drove in a comfortable silence to Brooke's house, the rain pouring down on the windshield.

When they reached Brooke's house, he parked the car and Brooke winced at how hard the rain was pouring down.

"Afraid to get wet? Think you'll melt?" Nathan teased.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Brooke punched him in the arm and laughed. "But yes! I don't want to get completely soaked!"

"Are you happy?" He asked her. Realizing what he had asked he quickly added, "In California?"

Brooke shrugged. "Tree Hill will always be my home and where I'm most comfortable. This is who I am."

"Do you plan to come back?"

Again, Brooke shrugged. "Business is booming there and Julian's movie career is in California."

Nathan's stomach dropped at the mention of his name. Julian. Big, hot shot movie producer. Brooke's boyfriend.

"If he loves you like he says he does, he would follow you anywhere you want to go. Trust me."

Brooke looked over at him and smiled a full dimpled smile and rested her head against the seat. "That's why I love you. You always know the right things to say to make me feel better."

That's why I love you. She said it. But what exactly did she mean by it?

"You know I love you, Brooke Davis," Nathan returned her smile and slowly leaned in closer to her.

"You do?" Brooke, whether or not she realized it, was leaning in toward Nathan as well. The rain had calmed down and was only sprinkling. It had grown quiet outside the car.

Nathan was leaning in to kiss her, his face only a few centimeters away from hers. She wasn't moving away. He was about to kiss her and she wasn't moving away. Her eyes closed. Brooke wanted him to kiss her! His heart was pounding now. Just as he was about to press his lips against hers, a roll of thunder rumbled through that was so loud it shook the car and made them jump apart.

"Oh SHIT!" Brooke exclaimed in surprise and then laughed, covering her mouth as her laughing increased.

"That was some serious thunder, huh?" Nathan laughed as well and rubbed his hands on his jeans. He was trying to blow off what had just happened, but it wasn't working.

"Well, I have to get inside. But we're still on for lunch tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"It's a date." He replied with a smile.

They did go to lunch the next day. But the almost kiss was never mentioned. Not even once.

* * *

 _And I know her daddy's been dreading this day_

 _Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married But she don't wanna marry me_

 _Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_

 _I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_

 _But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

The guests began to flood in, taking their seats. Karen, Keith, Lucas, and Lilly walked by and gave him an apologetic nod. Damn. Did everyone know about his feelings for Brooke? Julian appeared at the front of the crowd, taking his place at the foot of the aisle. He stood there, proud and happy. Nathan wanted to kick his teeth in.

He could only imagine the dress Brooke had picked out. He knew she was beautiful in anything she wore. He regretted not seeing her one last time as a Davis. Maybe he could have stopped this. Maybe he didn't have to give her away. Maybe he didn't have to lose her. She was his. She had always been his. That's the way it was supposed to be. Nathan stood up, about to go find Brooke, but the music began playing. Nathan slowly sat back down. It was too late.

Peyton came down the aisle first. Then Rachel. Then Haley. Everyone stood up signaling it was time for the bride to come down the aisle. Brooke came from around the corner, her father standing holding his arm out for her to take. Brooke looped her arm around her father's with grace and she smiled lovingly up at him. Nathan had never seen her father so proud of her. Brooke looked absolutely breathtaking, just like Nathan knew she would. Her dress was strapless and her skirt had elegant ruffles. The back had a corset. Simple, but elegant. At least she didn't want feathers. Nathan chuckled at the thought. Brooke's eyes found his and her face lit up. She smiled the biggest he'd ever seen her smile, her dimples noticeable. He smiled back at her, genuine, but also fake. She seemed to catch on. Her eyes were locked on his until she passed by. He watched her walk down the aisle, each step full of grace. Julian was smiling at his bride.

Nathan watched as Brooke's father kissed her on the cheek and Brooke stepped in front of Julian. He couldn't watch anymore. He thought he could be strong enough to watch this, but he was very wrong. Nathan stood up and walked away from the ceremony. Guests were giving him odd looks, but it never slowed down his pace. What he didn't see though was Brooke's eyes following his retreating form or the sadness in her eyes. No, he didn't see that. He kept his eyes focused on what was in front of him as he escaped the heartbreak that was surrounding him.

 _So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_

 _Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _Yeah, she wanna get married Yeah, she gonna get married_

 _But she ain't gonna marry me Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

* * *

 **So that's it! What did you guys think? Should I continue? Review if you think so :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! Since I had some reviewers requesting more, I decided to write another chapter of this story! This chapter will be told from Brooke's POV! Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock! :)**

 **The lyrics to this song is a unique twist to Thomas Rhett's "Marry Me". It's from the girl's perspective! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Brooke Davis smoothed out her wedding dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had made her own wedding dress, a one of a kind Brooke Davis original. She was in love with her dress and the way it hugged her body. It made her feel like a beautiful princess, but she knew her knight in shining armor wouldn't come rescue her today. Brooke has been in love with Nathan Scott since they were six years old, just two little kids running around the river court. She would sit on the picnic table in her princess dresses and watch him as he played with his basketball. She always loved it when he asked her to play along, even though he always teased her for not having any 'skill'. She smiled at the memory.

 _I wanna get married, I want it perfect_

 _I want my granddaddy preaching the service_

 _I want magnolias out in the country_

 _Not too many people, save my daddy some money_

Brooke sighed as she admired her reflection in the mirror. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She had done months of careful planning, but she quickly realized the planning was a lot more exciting than the wedding itself. Now today was the day that she promised forever to someone that she couldn't ever really give her heart to.

 _Oh, I got it all planned out_

 _Yeah, I can see it all right now_

Brooke felt incredibly guilty for not loving Julian the way he deserved to be loved. She knew deep down that he wasn't the perfect match for her. They were too different. She wanted a small wedding; he wanted a huge wedding. She wanted the wedding out in the country close to home; he wanted the wedding to be held in L.A. He didn't know every little thing about her like Nathan did. But if Nathan didn't want to be with her, should she really miss out on love? No.. She had to grab onto when she had the chance and hold onto it.

 _He'll have his black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _He's the one I wanna marry But he don't wanna marry me_

 _I remember the night when he almost kissed me_

 _Yeah, he kinda freaked out, cause we had a long history_

 _And I always wondered if he felt the same way_

 _But when I sent those invites, I knew it was too late_

Brooke remembered the night Nathan had almost kissed her. She remembered every single detail vividly. She had been away from home, in California, opening up a new location of Clothes Over Bro's. Business was booming, but she missed home. So she called Nathan and told him she was coming home and to meet her at their favorite place, Karen's Cafe. Instead of meeting her at Karen's, he picked her up from the airport, a complete surprise to Brooke. Nathan called Victoria and let her know he would be picking her up as a surprise. Brooke was so excited to see him that she ran toward him full speed and didn't let up until she was in his arms. Nathan didn't mind, he accepted her body with opened arms, a huge smile on his face. He then took her to dinner and had a bit of wine before they ended up at the river court, where their story had began as kids.

"Play Horse with me?" She asked him as she held the basketball in her hands.

"Only for you," Nathan replied with a smile as she tossed him the ball and he began dribbling.

Brooke was winning, but she knew exactly why. He always did this to her. He claimed she didn't have enough 'skill' to beat him in a real match. She always rolled her eyes when he told her that and pretended to pout. She honestly always loved when he picked on her, but she'd never tell him that. She loved him. God, she loved Nathan Scott.

"You're letting me win, you jerk!" She shoved him and laughed.

"But if I beat you, I'm still a jerk, right?" Nathan asked, teasing her.

"You're always a jerk. You were the biggest jerk in high school." Brooke told him.

"Yeah, I know. You're not the first girl to tell me that," Nathan chuckled.

"I always defended you though. I told them they didn't know the real you." Brooke said softly, her eyes locked on his. She wanted him to know how she felt. Why couldn't he take a hint?

Nathan's eyes softened. "I always did the same for you."

Brooke's heart melted at his confession. Nathan always knew the real her. Not the tough, outspoken, slutty Brooke Davis that everyone else knew, but Nathan knew who she truly was inside.

Lightening filled the sky and a sound of thunder rumbled afterwards. A storm was blowing in. The wind whipped her hair and she turned to look at him.

"We should be getting home before we get drenched," Brooke said.

"Good idea," Nathan said as he bounced the basketball one more time and cradled it under his arm as he walked over to the car. They both slid into the car and drove in a comfortable silence to Brooke's house, the rain pouring down on the windshield.

When they reached Brooke's house, he parked the car and Brooke winced at how hard the rain was pouring down. She didn't want to get out of the car in the pouring down rain.

"Afraid to get wet? Think you'll melt?" Nathan teased.

"Shut up, you jerk!" Brooke punched him in the arm and laughed. "But yes! I don't want to get completely soaked!"

"Are you happy?" He asked her. The question made her heart stop, but then he quickly added, "In California?"

Brooke's heart started beating harder as he asked if she was happy, but when he quickly correct himself, she shrugged. "Tree Hill will always be my home and where I'm most comfortable. This is who I am." Brooke didn't want to leave Tree Hill. Her dream was to open up a location of Clothes Over Bro's in Tree Hill and run her company from there. She wanted to get married, have a huge house in Tree Hill. Have several children with the same dark brown hair and blue eyes as Nathan...

"Do you plan to come back?"

Again, Brooke shrugged. "Business is booming there and Julian's movie career is in California."

Brooke hated to talk about Julian with Nathan, and she never understood why. It wasn't like Nathan ever acted jealous and he was always a listening ear. But to her, it just never felt right.

"If he loves you like he says he does, he would follow you anywhere you want to go. Trust me."

Brooke looked over at him and smiled a full dimpled smile and rested her head against the seat. "That's why I love you. You always know the right things to say to make me feel better." 'Take the hint, Scott! I'm practically handing you signals on a platter!' she thought to herself.

"You know I love you, Brooke Davis," Nathan returned her smile and slowly leaned in closer to her.

"You do?" Brooke asked quietly, she realizing that he was leaning in closer to her. Was Nathan really about to kiss her? Had he finally picked up on her hints? She leaned into him. The rain had calmed down and was only sprinkling. It had grown quiet outside the car.

Nathan was leaning in to kiss her, his face only a few centimeters away from hers. He wasn't moving away. He really wanted to kiss her. Brooke's eyes fluttered closed. Brooke wanted him to kiss her. Her heart was pounding now. She could feel his breath cascade against her lips. She licked hers in anticipation, her stomach fluttering from what was about to happen. She had waited for this moment their entire lives. Just as he was about to press his lips against hers, a roll of thunder rumbled through that was so loud it shook the car and made them jump apart.

"Oh SHIT!" Brooke exclaimed in surprise and then laughed, covering her mouth as her laughing increased. She was embarrassed at her outburst.

"That was some serious thunder, huh?" Nathan laughed as well and rubbed his hands on his jeans, which Brooke took notice of. He was trying to avoid talking about what had just happened. Disappointment filled her stomach and she reached for the door handle.

"Well, I have to get inside. But we're still on for lunch tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"It's a date." He replied with a smile.

They did go to lunch the next day. Brooke wanted to ask him why he had almost kissed her, but the words wouldn't leave her tongue. He acted as if nothing had ever happened. And as much as it hurt Brooke, she also acted like nothing happened. So the almost kiss was never mentioned, never brought up. But it still remained in her memory.

* * *

 _And oh, my daddy's been dreading this day_

 _Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving me away_

 _He'll have his black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_

 _I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _He's the one I wanna marry_

 _But he don't wanna marry me_

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning," Victoria gasped as she walked in the door, closing it gently behind her.

"Thanks, mom." Brooke replied with a small smile as she looked at her mom through the mirror.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Am I doing the right thing? By marrying Julian?" Brooke asked as she turned around to face her mother and as soon as she asked that question, Victoria blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"What does your heart tell you sweetie?"

"My heart is telling me the same thing it's been telling me since I was six years old."

Victoria smiled at her daughter. "Well you know.. When you called to inform your father and I that Julian had proposed, your father was surprised you said yes."

Brooke looked at her mother with confused eyes, "Daddy was surprised I agreed to marry Julian?"

Victoria stepped behind Brooke as she looked in the mirror and began adjusting her veil, keeping eye contact through the mirror, "Your daddy and I just always felt you would marry Nathan."

Brooke's stomach dropped and she looked down at the floor. "He doesn't want to marry me. Julian does."

"And how do you know for sure? Have you ever told Nathan how you feel?"

Brooke bit her lip and slowly shook her head. Tears started to form in her hazel eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Now is not the time for assumptions, sweetie. This is the biggest decision you'll ever make. If you don't think you could ever truly love Julian, you don't need to marry him. If you love Nathan, you don't need to marry another man. Follow your heart, Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head as she tried to keep her tears at bay, pulling her mother into a hug. "Thank you," Brooke whispered.

"You're welcome, darling. Now stop crying! You'll ruin your makeup!" Victoria scolded as she fixed the smudges underneath Brooke's eyes.

 _I've got on my dress now, welcoming the guests now_

 _I could try to find him, get it off of my chest now_

 _But he don't wanna mess it up, so he'll wish me the best now_

"It's time, darling." Victoria informed Brooke.

Brooke stood up and straightened out her dress. Peyton, Rachel, and Haley helped her with the last minute touch ups and got in line one after the other. Brooke took a deep breath. It's now or never. Brooke followed the girls out of the country club and around the course. The music began playing and Peyton walked down the aisle first. Rachel followed. And then Haley. Now, it was her turn.

 _So I'm in my white shoes, white dress while he's in the back_

 _Taking a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

 _We'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

 _He's the one I wanna marry_

 _Yeah, he's the one I wanna marry_

 _But he don't wanna marry me_

 _No, he don't wanna marry me_

Her stomach began doing somersaults with every step she took. Her father stood there, waiting for her with his arm extended for her to take. She smiled lovingly up at her father as she took his arm. She smiled at the crowd and her eyes found Nathan's easily. Her face lit up and she smiled at him, her dimples noticeable. Nathan returned her smile, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. His eyes looked like he had been drinking. Brooke's heart dropped. He wasn't happy. Was it the fact that she was getting married? Was that making him unhappy? Brooke kept her eyes locked on his until she passed by him. She couldn't shake the feeling his eyes were giving her.

Brooke continued to walk down the aisle with her father towards Julian. Julian stood there smiling at his bride and Brooke immediately felt sick. She had to force herself to continue walking down the aisle. Once she reached the end, her father kissed her on the cheek and she took her place in front of Julian. Brooke looked out into the crowd to find Nathan's eyes, but he had already stood up to leave the wedding. The preacher began his speech, but Brooke's eyes were glued to Nathan's retreating form. He was leaving. He was walking out of her wedding. She shouldn't be doing this. This isn't what she wanted.

"Friends and Family of Brooke and Julian, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Brooke and Julian, by joining them in marriage," the preacher began.

Brooke looked into Julian's eyes as hers filled with tears and she gently shook her head. She held her hand up to stop the preacher from speaking any further and his words ceased. Julian's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

"Brooke-" Julian began, but Brooke stopped him.

"Julian, stop. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Brooke whispered through her tears. "You don't want to marry me."

"But I do, Brooke. I love you with all my heart. You're the one for me."

Brooke shook her head sadly, "I can't be the one for you when I gave my heart away a long time ago to someone else."

"It's Nathan, isn't it?"

Brooke bit her lip and nodded, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. The crowd was gasping at this point. The groom's side of the crowd with faces full of horror, Brooke's side full of smiles.

"I'm so sorry, Julian. Any girl would be incredibly lucky to marry you."

"Just not you?" Julian asked.

Brooke shook her head softly and slipped off her engagement ring and placed it in Julian's hand.

Brooke turned to the gasping crowd and shrugged her shoulders sadly and walked back down the aisle. She caught Deb's eyes and Deb was sporting a huge grin. Brooke smiled back, lifted up her dress, and took off running to the parking lot. With no sign of Nathan, she got into her mother's car and sped off with only one location in mind.

Nathan was exactly where she thought he would be. At the river court, dribbling a basketball with his suit jacket laying on the picnic table. Nathan heard the car drive up and looked over and recognized the car immediately.

"Nathan?" Brooke called out as she stepped out of the car, slamming the door as she lifted up her dress and ran toward him.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"I've got some things to say to you," Brooke told him as she walked onto the court, her heels clicking against the pavement.

"Brooke! It could have waited! It's your wedding day."

"It's not my wedding day if you're not in it. Any wedding where you're not my groom is no wedding I want to be a part of."

"Brooke-" Nathan began.

"No, Nathan. Let me get this out. I love you. I've always loved you," Brooke told him. "Since I was six years old. I just never thought you felt the same about me."

"But I do Brooke.."

Brooke's eyes shined with new tears, "You do?"

Nathan took a step forward and gripped her hips and brought her close. "I do."

"Say it. Please." Brooke whispered as he cupped her cheeks.

Nathan's lips descended down to hers and right before their lips met, he whispered, "I've been in love with you all my life, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled and Nathan's lips covered Brooke's and her arms immediately wrapped around his neck. His hands were buried in her hair as he moved his lips over hers, his tongue moved against her lips, begging for entrance. She immediately allowed him access and he groaned against her mouth once her tongue met his. When they finally came up for air, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her, his hands still buried in her hair.

"We're already dressed for the occasion, so what do you say? Wanna get married?" Nathan teased her and Brooke tipped her head back and giggled.

"Lead the way, Mr. Scott."

Nathan leaned down and captured Brooke's lips in another kiss and both immediately felt at home again. This is where they belonged and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

 **So there you go! :) I hope you're happy with it! I love writing Nathan and Brooke together!**


End file.
